


Darling

by Chrispy_Channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cookies, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Ribbons, Servants, Smut, Water Sex, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrispy_Channie/pseuds/Chrispy_Channie
Summary: Felix and Chan if they were from 1884
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	1. Fire places and sewing

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as same sex marriage wasn't allowed Felix poses as a woman so they can be together

The fire was crackling, lighting the room in a gentle glow. It was a cold winter night. Not cold enough for the need to dress up, inside the house at least. 

Felix sat, casually sewing a button back onto Chris's black dress shirt. 

They were sat in peaceful silence over the two of them, save for the light scratching of Chris's pen on paper. 

Felix wasn't sure what he was writing, poetry maybe? 

Felix carefully tied up the first button, wiggling it a bit to see if it would come undone. 

Felix moved to grab another one to start on the next missing button. That was when Chris put his pen down.

"Lixie" Felix's hand faltered on the button pot, he wasn't used to hearing that name. 

Felix grabbed the black button, repositioning himself and began to work the button again. 

"Yes" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere 

"The seo's wrote, they'd like to see us again" 

"Oh really?" Felix looked up his relaxed expression not masking any of his excitement. 

"Mmm" Chris nodded, putting his paper and pen down on the coffee stable "changbin spoke of you fondly" 

Felix grinned, previously he'd taken a trip to the seo residence without Chris. Highly unusual for someone of his status to travel alone. 

He enjoyed it very much, getting to see their children and their new house. 

"It was a lovely trip" Felix smiled finishing off the button and putting the garment down next to him. 

"I wish I could have gone with, darling" Chris smiled wrapping his hands around Felix's waist and pulling him closer. It was a little difficult due to the dress he was wearing. 

"It's ok" Felix wrapped his arms around Chris's kneck "there's next time" 

"Yes I already mailed out we'd come soon" Chris pecked Felix's lips. His hand moving from Felix's waist to play with the long strands of brown hair. 

A loud knock sounded startling the two of them slightly 

"Enter" Chris called, making no attempts to move 

"My lord" the servant walked in "My lady" he called, bowing down 90° 

"Good evening Jisung, what brings you?" 

"I just came to tend to the fire" 

Chris waved a hand telling him to go ahead 

Felix smiled, leaning his head into Chris's chest moving to grab his hand. Once he found it, he wasted no time in lacing their fingers together. 

"Lizzie" Chris called catching Felix's attention, around the servants he could never use Felix's real name. 

"Yes sir" Felix knew the role he had to fall into. He had to keep up the facade for the rest of his life. Only a few extremly trusted people know he is not a woman. Those people however have been sworn to secrecy. Them being his doctor and a couple friends.

"Tell me about your day" 

"Mmm" Felix thought for a moment, what had he been doing? "I did some baking, made brownies again" 

"Again? Darling when will you make cookies like I want you to" Chris pouted eliciting a giggle from Felix 

"We can make them together" Felix smiled brushing a piece of Chris's hair away from his eyes. 

"I'd like that" 

Jisung had finished getting rid of the fire, he knew theyd go to bed soon. He stood up glancing at the heads of the house with a fond smile. He loved working for them, they gave good pay and weren't too over bearing with work. 

He loved them, as strange as it is to love your boss. 

Christopher (chris is kinda too informal for jisung) was strict but he wasn't awful to work for. Jisung had been told off by him many times and still stayed. Even though he was terrifying when angry, he never fired anyone unnecessarily, he always took into account the workers personal lives. 

Elizabeth (felix) was so soft and gentle. Always coming to the servants quarters to come talk and help them make food. She never asked anything, one time the servants had to force her into bed when she was sick. 

Jisung had and still has fond memories with the two of them. It felt more like a family than a job. 

"My lord, I shall head to bed" Jisung bowed standing up and giving a small smile to Felix 

"Thankyou, Jisung" Chris waved him out

"I think we should go to bed soon too darling" Chris turned to Felix who had a childish pout plastered over his face 

"No" he whined clinging tightly onto Chris so he wouldn't move 

"Come on love" Chris tried to get up but Felix's grip was strong 

"No I rarely get to see you, christopher!" 

"You see me all the time" Chris chuckled making Felixs pout deepen "and Christopher sounds unnatural from you" 

"No you're always working" he huffed "No no no stop" 

"Stop what?" Chris acted innocent and he wound his hands around Felix and began to pick him up 

"You're trying to take me to bed" 

"I would do no such thing" Chris contrary to his statement, stood up and began walking out of the room 

"You're doing it right now" Felix groaned quickly hiding his head in Chris's kneck as they past other servants. A red tint was making it's way over his cheeks and nose. 

Chris ignored him walking up the stairs and down the corridor to their bedroom. 

Once inside he walked to the bed and carefully dropped Felix down. He then climbed ontop of him, supporting himself with his hands by Felixs head. 

Felix smiled, wrapping his arms round Chris's neck and pulling him to kiss him.

"Channie, i want to sleep" Felix whined tugging Chris's hair sharply. Chris was surprised at the use of his korean name.

"So now you want to sleep, patience baby. I am the man of the house you listen to me" chris smirked wickedly, he never used his role like that against Felix. But Felix posing as a girl gave him no power unless he was with Chris. 

Felix groaned in annoyance reaching behind his head to pull at the ribbon which was keeping half of his hair in a pony tail. 

"Of course you'd say that" 

Chris chuckled flipping Felix over to unzip his dress. Thankfully seeing as this was a normal day, he didn't have to hassle with corsets or skirt fillers. 

Felix smiled happily when the dress was off. Even after getting used the them he still didn't prefer how constricting a dress could be.

"There you go" Chris smiled reaching over to grab a nightgown and carefully pull it onto Felix's body 

Felix smiled, his eyes begining to drop. He and Chris both knew this wasn't the day to do anything but cuddling. 

"I'm gonna get changed" Chris moved to go and pick up night clothes while Felix moved under the covers 

He felt the bed dip, blindly reaching for the Chris through the layers of blankets. 

Once he did, he stuffed his face into Chris's chest breathing a sigh of relief 

"Good night, darling" 

"Good night, love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Chan has like a really posh sexy English accent 
> 
> (I know he's Australian but shhhh)


	2. Lunch and a wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw none of these chapters are meant to be in a specific order. Just for in the future nothing is chronological! 
> 
> Don't forget Chris has a sexy British accent ;)

"Jisung" Felix was walking down the halls looking for that specific servant. He had checked most the rooms, he wasn't anywhere. 

"Jisung?" He rounded a corner and...

"Ma'am!" Jisung jumped 

Felix assessed the situation, minho and Jisung. Kissing...

"My lady" minho bowed, stress evident in his usually composed expression.

"How long?" Felix asked, he was determined to know how long they'd been doing this 

"Six months" Jisung looked down Felix was pretty sure his eyes where tearing. 

"Six months..." Felix nodded jumping as Jisung ran up to him and got down on his knees, pressing is forhead against the floor. 

"Please please please don't tell anyone please" Jisung begged tears pouring down his cheeks. 

Minho who had been stood still for a while jumped, running up as well and getting on his knees. 

"Please" 

"Ok ok stop" with a little struggle Felix bent down to kneel in front of them. Taking jisungs face in his hands and trying to dry his tears. 

Jisungs lip quivered "Please don't relieve us" 

"Look, it's ok" Felix whispered with a smile "I'm not upset and I'm not going to fire you, either of you" 

He put a hand on minho's jaw and rubbed his thumb over it. 

"Really?!" Jisung squeaked rubbing his eyes furiously to check he wasn't dreaming 

"Really" Felix giggled 

Jisung and minho both looked shocked, he was dying to tell them but knew he couldn't. So he had to play it right. 

"I mean..." he needed to make it as little suspicious as possible. It was already unheard of him not firing them on the spot "If it had been my husband there would be some problems...but he's upstairs so as long as he doesn't see you-" 

"Thank you!" Jisung threw himself at Felix knocking him down back wards "I love you so much you're the absolute best!" 

"Jisung." minho hissed at how unprofessional the situation was. 

"It's alright" Felix smiled coaxing Jisung to sit up 

Jisung smiled getting into a standing position 

"Excuse me" Felix huffed 

Minho laughed moving to grab Felix's waist and pull him up. 

"Thank you" Felix happily patted minho's cheek 

"JISUNG WHERES- AH!" 

"Jeongin?!" Jisung jumped 

"What are you all doing in here?!" Jeongin looked shocked 

"Well..." Jisung struggled to think of an excuse. 

"I was looking for jisung" Felix began "and I found him" 

"Oh right, well chr- I mean Mr Bang requested for lunch and a wife" 

"Lunch and a wife?" Felix snorted 

"Well I have the lunch part, I just need the wife" jeongin laughed 

"Right then lead the way" Felix walked up linking arms with jeongin 

"Wait you two" Felix turned round "You can do extra sweeping for keeping secrets from me" 

He turned round with a wink, allowing jeongin to lead the way. 

...

When they approached the door jeongin knocked a few times. 

Opening It when they heard a quiet enter 

"Your lunch and a wife sir" jeongin and Felix entered followed by seungmin holding a tray. 

"Thank you" Chris smiled holding his arms open for Felix to walk into. 

Once the door closed Chris pulled Felix down onto his lap, a fond smile gracing his features 

"Hello darling" Chris pinched Felixs cheek 

"Hello, how is work?" Felix asked looking at the scrawled paper work on the desk. 

"Pretty good, could have been better but...there's no telling how it will work out" 

"Mmmm" Felix hummed kissing Chris's jaw a couple times 

"You don't seem very interested" Chris chuckled placing a hand on felix's bare shoulder.

"I am I am..." Felix smiled guiltily as Chris nosed his cheek pressing a few kisses on his way. 

"Are you sure" 

"Yes!" Felix squeaked trying to get away. Unfortunately Chris has a tight grip in his waist 

"Don't think you can get away from me darling" Chris grinned grabbing Felix's bottom lip with his teeth. 

"Noooo" Felix whined chasing Chris's lips as he pulled away

"Now you want to stay huh? Should I give you a kiss?" Chris smirked dodging Felix's attempts to kiss him. 

"Fine" Felix managed to get out of Chris's arms "I'll just go and bake cookies alone then" 

"No get back here" Chris huffed standing up and stalking over to Felix 

"The cookies are begging to be made without- ah" Felix jumped as Chris grabbed him "hey put me down stop" 

"Silence, little one" Chris smirked placing Felix on the desk 

"No why did you do this" Felix groaned, he could never get down from high places like this in a dress. The last time he tried he fell over and face planted the floor.

Chrus didn't reply leaning forward to connect their lips. Felix reciprocated happily wrapping his arms around Chris's waist 

"I love you" Felix giggled placing his head on Chris's chest 

"I love you too" Chris grinned putting his nose into Felix's long hair. "Did you change your ribbon?" 

Chris looked at the now orange ribbon which kept Felix's hair in a half up half down style. 

"Yeah, it's for autumn" Felix gave Chris a squeeze 

"Oh that makes a lot of sense" Chris nodded "anyway I have work to do" 

Chris pulled away and started walking to the door 

"Wait! CHRISTOPHER!"

"See you later darling~" 

"If you leave me hear I won't kiss you for a month" Felix crossed his arms smugly

"You wouldn't" Chris had one hand on the door handle 

"Just watch me" 

"Grrr" Chris huffed walking over to Felix and picking him up and placing him down 

"I'm still making the cookies alone" 

"Do you want punishment" 

"Oh no whatever should I do" Felix laughed sarcastically 

Felix started fast walking out the door 

"Come back here!" Chris shouted as Felix started sprinting down the corridor 

"Noooo help meee"


	3. Pianos and almost exposure (minho is a good liar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is playing the piano and Chan comes to join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Chris has a British accent in this fic he's not Aussie anymore haha

Felix was playing the piano when he heard Chris enter the room. He didn't look up, usually Chris just came in and read on the little sofa on the other side of the room.

Chris had said it makes him feel at peace and the faint clicks of Felix's long nails on the keys was nice to his ears. 

This time, to Felix's surprise, he felt himself be lifted. He tried his best to keep his hands on the keys, but had to let go when he felt like he would fall.

Chris had pulled him up, swinging his legs over the stool. Once he was sat, he pulled Felix on his lap and hooked his chin over his shoulder. 

"Continue" Chris hummed, rubbing circles over Felix's thighs 

Felix nodded, putting his hands on the keys again, Chris gently swaying their bodies to the melody Felix was playing.

It was some really old classical song he found in a book from their attack. Whoever had owned this house previously seemed to be some sort of musician as there was lost of instruments, including this piano. 

Felix jumped in surprise when he felt Chris's hands on his own. Practically engulfing them as he manipulated his fingers to change the song. 

It was something Felix hadn't heard, maybe Chris had composed it himself? It wasn't that unusual if true.

"Did you write this?" Felix couldn't help but asking, it just sort of came out 

"Yes, love. I did" Felix could feel Chris grinning against his neck 

"It's very pretty" 

"I wrote it after that one walk we went on in summer, you know the one where you tripped and fell into the r-" 

"Let's not talk about that" Felix huffed, trying to pull away his hands. His attempt was futile from the start, he was in no way stronger than Chris. 

"I'm sorry, don't go. It was very funny" Chris chuckled, it was deep and raspy. A chuckle that made Felix weak 

"Sure" Felix rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at Chris. He wasn't even bothering to try and play the keys letting Chris control him. 

"You remember how soaked you got-" 

"Christopher!" Felix would have certainly got up if he wasn't trapped between Chris and the piano. 

"No need to get in such a state" Chris chuckled, moving his hands to Felix's waist 

"Me a state?" Felix pouted, turning to the side so he could see Chris's face. 

"I could make you in even more of a state" Chris wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly 

Felix hit his chest, before taking his face in his hands "do not speak like that infront of a lady" 

"Oh sorry sorry" Chris stole a kiss before Felix could move away. 

"You're not sorry" Felix said between the onslaught of kisses. 

"Not at all" Chris gave Felix one more wet smooch before standing him up, Felix clinged to his neck as he did. 

"Wait where are you going" Felix followed Chris as he walked out the room, one hand on Felix's wrist 

"To find food" Chris shrugged, pulling Felix forward so they would link arms 

"Ok..." Felix nodded and then had a thought, what if minho and Jisung were..."WAIT!" 

Felix stooped Chris as he was going to go through the door 

"What?" Chris gave him a look 

"You can't go in...yet" 

"Why?" Chris tried to step past but Felix wouldn't allow it. 

"Elizabeth" Chrus said sternly, obviously they had to be in their roles when around servant areas 

"Just wait sir, one second" Felix left him at the door to run into the kitchen 

And he was right in suspecting Jisung and minho were sat exchanging kisses and soft words at the table. 

They looked up at Felix's sudden entry and instantly knew what was up. Jisung jumped up, moving to the sink to start washing up and minho picked up a paper to look at 

"Elizabeth I don't know what's gotten up with you... Jisung? Minho?" Chris walked in the room, giving all three of them looks "You weren't doing anything were you?" 

"No no no" Felix said quickly, waving his hands "I just...left something in here" 

"And I'm not allowed to see it?" Chris asked walking up so he was closer to Felix's face 

"No haha it was..." shit I can't think of anything 

"It was a present" minho spoke up "Elizabeth wanted to make cookies with you, but the ingredients were out and she wanted it to be a surprise" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah" Felix nodded, at least there was some truth in that. 

"Does that mean we aren't making cookies today?" Chris pouted 

"Nope, because you got mad at me" 

"I wasn't mad!" Chris huffed, wrapping Felix into a hug. His larger frame practically engulfing Felix 

"Cuties" Jisung mumbled making Felix snort 

"Are you on break?" Chris asked to minho who only nodded, Chris nodding as well 

"You're so uptight" Felix mumbled 

"Hey, let's not get out of place here" Chris tightened his grip a little making Felix fall silent 

"How about, after break. Minho and I could get the cookie ingrediants out for you sir?" Jisung knew he was meant to only adress Chris when he was in the room. 

"Yes that'd be fine, in the meantime this little one needs a lesson on obediance" Chris picked Felix up throwing him over his shoulder 

"Wait! Chris!" Felix shouted as he was carried out 

"It's time for a tickle attack" Chris laughed carrying him to the living room 

Felix knew he wasn't going to survive the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, comment below if you wanna see these two do anything


	4. Embroidery and first meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked for how Chris and Felix met and I have taken it apon myself to deliver haha. 
> 
> I also decided to put in Felix's back story, I'll probably write Chris's at some point as well

Felix and Chris were once again sat by the fire, winter had rolled around quicker than expected and they were having to constantly be by it to stay warm. 

This time though, Felix was trying to embroider little roses onto the cuffs of one of Chris's old suit jackets. Chris was quite adamant on not having any needles by his new, more expensive, suits. 

Chris himself was reading a book, some sort of old history one Felix believed. He honestly had no idea how Chris enjoyed them.

Felix tried to read one page and felt like throwing it into the fire. Something that boring just should never exist. 

"Darling" Chris caught Felix's attention "Remember how we met?" 

"How we met?" Felix's eyebrows creased together, he knows they met when Felix was eighteen and Chris was twenty one...so now if they're thirty and thirty three that would mean: twelve years ago 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about it" 

Oh Felix remembered very well, he first remembered how he came to even meet Chris in the first place. What it actually took.

{Flashback from before the two met, this is basically Felix's back story}

Felixs family is not financially stable at all. 

Felix had known that from a very young age when all he would have for dinner was half a slice of bread and a glass of water. 

Being in England there was only a tiny minority of the population that actually lived luxurious lives. 

As they were still apart of the industrial revolution, many were still trying to slave away in factories. Just to earn enough for pay. 

As it is the 19th century, Victorian era, most people lived as servants and labourers. Which is exactly what Felix's family did. 

They were servants to a very important family. The Lee family having served them for years. 

Unfortunately, it was very difficult to work with them. As most servants couldn't expect to be treated well anyway, it took a lot out of Felix and his family. 

Felix had started officially working for them when he was five. Which honestly sounds ridiculous, but as soon as he could lift a duster it was over for him.

-

Felix was ten when he realised the horrors of working with this family. 

Things his young mind had been too innocent to catch onto

How his mother had always had bruises over her neck and chest, when she's come back to their little room in the cellar. 

Felix had asked her once "did you hurt yourself mommy?" 

Which she had replied with "Yes, but it's nothing to worry yourself over" 

Felix didn't worry, as he was young. Kids tend to forget quite easily 

If he was paying proper attention he would have noticed the pitiful expression his father held whenever his mother came back that way. 

-

Felix was 13 when he met the masters son. 

Mostly the boy just stayed hidden in his room, not allowed to converse with anyone of lower class. 

But Felix had been trying to mop the floors in the ballroom of the mansion when he heard loud stomping feet approach. 

The doors flung open, and in came the masters son...with his shoes on.

Mud splattered all over Felix's hard work. That was at least two hours he spent doing that! 

The boy was being chased by a few of the other servants in the house who all gave Felix pitiful glances as they passed.

Now Felix was going to have to clean all this again! 

What he wasn't ready for was for the master of the house to come storming in at that very moment 

And what rich father would blame their 'perfect innocent son' for muddying up the floors. No one that's for sure.

Felix was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out, down a couple corridors to the man's study.

Felix couldn't do anything, he wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to. 

And that was the first ever beating he got, he still has a scar when the man decided to slash a knife across the side of his thigh

He went back limping and crying, begging his parents to make the pain go away. 

It wasn't even his fault! That stung more than the burises on his face. 

-

Felix never questioned when his mother stopped allowing him to grow out his hair at fifteen. 

By the age of sixteen he had long, chestnut locks. Felix hadn't thought about it until one day when he was brushing his teeth 

He looked in the old cracked mirror and gasped. Through the distorted image was him...but he looked so feminine. 

Felix had never thought about it before! 

He really looked like a woman, combined with his small dainty features and long hair. He could definitely pass off as one! 

Felix went running up to his mother straight away, asking him why. And all she said was 

"We are getting you out of this hell hole" 

Felix felt like a child again, he had no idea what they meant. 

-

That was until one day, when he was seventeen his mom ushered him into their bedroom.

"Wear this!" She basically forced him out of his clothes, into a corset and dress to top it off. 

"W-what?" Felix was confused, he wasn't understanding any of this. He felt he could barely breath in the clothing 

"Take this" she handed him a bag for one hand, and a piece of paper for the other "and get as far away as you can, to that adress" 

Then he was pushed out of the door in the dead of night. With one last hug he looked at his mother, it dawned on him never to expect to see her again 

Tears falling down his cheeks he ran, many blue dress falling back with the breeze as his black worn boots hit the gravel 

He had no idea how he was going to do this, he'd never even left the estate before. 

Somehow maybe by a stroke of fate. He found someone kind enough, who new the adress.

Well Felix thought he was kind, but after he felt a palm to his ass as he stepped off the carriage. Felix knew this man was not kind.

It turned out, the adress was to a very distant relative of his. 

And well, she taught Felix how to be a woman. 

And that's what landed him at a party about to meet the man he'd spend his whole life with.

The party was expensive, the most luxurious one he'd ever been too. 

(Now its gonna get some dialogue and story cuz above was just a summary)

Felix was stood outside the mansion awkwardly. He did not feel like he fit in this place at all. 

He'd just stepped off the carriage his relative had hired. Felix insisted they didn't as it was expensive, and he didn't want her to waste money.

But alas he couldn't get them to budge

Felix noted he was dressed a lot less grand than the other women there. Most people were probably silently judging him behind their polite smiles.

He wasn't one to let those things hit too hard though. He knew the only reason he got in was because his relative knew the party thrower.

As soon as Felix stepped in he was hit with an overwhelming gust of hot air. The party was in full swing, people dancing, people drinking.

It was honestly very overwhelming to Felix. He'd only been to a couple parties in the year he stayed at his relatives house. As well as he definitely didn't have to go alone.

It was highly unusual to find a woman enter a party alone without a man. Felix was worried he might be harassed because of it. 

Deciding he wasn't in the mood for drinking or dancing Felix found a spot on the wall and leant against it.

He surveyed the group's of people in the room. There was one large cluster of men, all in black suits. Another cluster of couples, talking by the bar. 

There was two kids dancing together on the dance floor, Felix was surprised how they even were allowed in the party. 

"Interesting party, isn't it?" 

Felix jumped slightly at the smooth velvet voice he heard behind him. Turning his head his breath caught in his throat, this man was so gorgeous.

"Yes" Felix coughed slightly "I was just wondering who's children those were" 

Felix pointed to the kids who had long since ran off to pester the guests 

"If I have good intuition I would assume they are the party holders" the man was thought ful "I'm Christopher by the way" 

"Elizabeth" Felix was so used to using that name he didn't even mess up anymore 

"Well Elizabeth, you are very beautiful, and I think it's such a shame that someone as beautiful as you is just on the sidelines so..." he held out his arm for Felix to take "care to dance with me?" 

Felix was always told when an attractive man, who is hopefully single, wants to dance with you. You better well accept the offer.

"Yes I'd like that" Felix hooked his arm in Chris's and allowed him to take him to the dance floor

Felix turned to him, placing his arms around Chris's neck, his going to his waist.

"So tell me about yourself" chris lead the movement, the song was slow so there's was no need for anything but gentle swaying 

"Well, I'm eighteen, I live with my distant relative who has about five cats." The man chuckled and smiled "there's not much to me" 

Felix shrugged, eyes not leaving Chris

"I bet there's lots, you just don't want to tell me" he had meant it to be teasing but Felix knew he didn't realise the weight of his words. 

"Tell me about yourself" Felix turned the question around 

"Well, I'm christopher bang, informally people call me Chris. I am not very wealthy, I'm actually an apprentice but I hope to do well in the future.

Felix admired that, he barely had any plans for the future. stepping closer to Chris before a couple, who seemed to be in their own world completly, knocked into him.

However he didn't think about what would happen after that as he was now extremly close to Chris's face. 

"Hello" Chris laughed, Felix smiled back shyly 

"Hi" Felix said quietly, he wasn't even sure if Chris heard it. 

The two of them danced for a while after that, Felix practically hugging Chris. He wanted to blame it on the amount of couples In the room, but honestly he just felt selfishly safe with the man. 

"Want to go to the gardens? It's a bit hot" Chris whispered into his ear, Felix nodded and held Chris's hand as they walked out.

Chris started a conversation as they walked out to the back. He was explaining his plans for a company he wanted to start and he'd been working non stop since he was twenty. 

Felix nodded politely, it was accustomed for the man to always lead the conversation.

As they walked down the stairs Chris held two hands firmly on Felix's waist to prevent him from tripping. 

They held hands as they walked down the garden, the moon was a full one today. 

"Will I see you again?" Chris had asked, stopping the two to look at Felix in the eyes 

"Perhaps" Felix giggled when Chris pouted "ok yes, will that make you happy?" 

"Give me your adress" Chris pulled a paper and pen out of his pocket "I'll write to you" 

Felix nodded, taking the paper and turning Chris round so he could lean against his back. 

"Here" Felix handed it back with a smile. 

"Great" Chris looked at it happily before tucking it into his pocket. "I'll write to you as soon as I can probably after I get a good sleep" 

He did look tired, Felix boiled it down to his company work.

"It has been lovely meeting you chris" Felix smiled moving forward to give Chan's cheek a quick peck. 

"It has, I'll escort you out. Unless you're with someone" Chris said a little worried 

"No I'm not" Felix smiled, extending his arm for Chris

"Alright then" 

{Flashback end}

"That was before you started your business" Felix commented, putting the shirt down the pay attention to Chris 

"It was, I was actually completly broke back then I just didn't want you to think less of me" 

"I would never" 

"I know you wouldn't sweetheart, but I didn't know you back then did I?"

"Hmph" Felix huffed turning his head away.

"Oh come on" Chris grabbed his jaw lightly between his fingers, forcing him to look at him. "I was trying to impress you" 

"Oh really?" Felix smirked, moving forward so he was leaning on Chris's chest looking up at him "what made you want to choose me?" 

"You just...looked like you needed to talk to someone" Chris's eyebrows furrowed "or maybe I was captivated how utterly georgous you looked and still look" 

"You're a sweet talker" Felix snickered, sighing as Chris ran his hands through his hair. 

"You love it" Chris chuckled wrapping a strand of hair around his finger and giving it a gentle tug. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too, darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I usually do but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I actually have a wattpad account called
> 
> BroccoliChannie- 
> 
> If you could go check it out id be very happy haha


	5. Sunlight and bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!?!??!  
> It's more suggested but I just thought i would put it incase anyone wanted to skip it :)

Felix woke up to the sun in his face, damn Chris for not shutting the curtains before bed like he asked. 

As he began to register his surroundings he felt bare arms wrapped around him. He looked up to find Chris's peaceful sleeping face.

He gave a tiny kiss onto his nose, watching it scrunch up as he began to wake 

"Darling?" Chris called, tightening his arms around Felix's naked form.

"I'm here" felix pulled his arms out to wrap them around Chris's head 

"Last night" Chris said sleepily "was great, we need to have sex more often" 

"Hey! Don't be so rude" Felix scolded trying to get out of Chris's hold 

"Let's not get up too hastily darling, wouldn't want anyone seeing you. Hm?" Chris teased flipping them over and caging Felix with his body weight.

Felix groaned, trying to lift Chris off him but he couldnt. 

"You aren't getting away easily" Chris smirked down on him, his hands by either side of Felix's head 

"Oh no, I'm so scared" Felix giggled, jumping Felix Chris pushed his head back to expose his neck 

"I'd be careful when talking back to me" Chris bent down to his neck, leaving light kisses a long it. 

Felix laughed lightly raising a brow "Sure sure, just because I'm a woman now, it doesn't mean I'm weak, have you seen the women at the club. They could lift ten tonnes" 

Chris didn't speak, ignoring Felix's mindless babbling, but Felix could feel his lips smirking against his neck. Before he could say anything else Chris bit down onto the area just on his neck above his left collarbone. 

"C-chris" Felix mewled letting out a loud shakey breath at the sensation. He felt Chris sucking hard so that it would leave a mark. Oh he was so screwed. 

"We could have a little more fun, sweetheart" Chan held Felix's hands above his head with one hand. Moving the other to his thigh. "Seeing as you're so insistent on proving your strength, see how long you last hm?" 

Knock knock knock 

Chris groaned dropping his head into Felix's neck "for fucks sake" he mumbled before shouting "enter!" 

"My lord" Jisung stepped in and bowed "are you in the need of any assistance this morning?" 

Chris looked up slightly from Felix's neck "just run a bath, thank you Jisung" 

"Yes sir" Jisung bowed, stepping out of the room and closing the door.

"I can't get any privacy" Chris muttered while pouting 

"Aw" Felix cooed, patting Chris's cheek lightly "you'll be ok baby" 

"Nooo" Chris to rubbed Felix's hip bone a little too suggestive than his face was telling. "I want alone time with you"

"You get it all the time" Felix rolled his eyes, squeaking when Chris squeezed his hip a little rougher. 

"You're still in trouble little one" Chris whispered letting go of Felix so he could sit up. Kneeling above him with a grin, Chris's thighs trapping Felix's. 

Felix squeaked, trying to wriggle away but it was no use. Not to mention it was difficult to move with Chris's gorgeous abs right in his face...and let's not even start on the other assets...

"Look" felix shivered as he watched Chris's thighs flex "w-we can talk this out" 

"Hm" Chris nodded tilting his head slightly "that would be a good idea, if you had any power to make decisions over me in the first place" 

"Playing that card are we?" Felix tilted his head to match Chris's, his tone full of sass.

"Oh baby" Chris sneered "you've made one too many mistakes this morning" 

...

"C-chris" Felix gasped as he felt Chris grab his ass and squeeze it hard. 

As soon as Jisung called the bath to be ready, Chris had scooped Felix up and carried him there instantly. 

Their bathtub was large, like a mini square Jacuzzi but a bath instead, cemented into the floor with a large window next to it which looked out onto a forest. The whole bathroom was grande but it matched the mansion perfectly. (Idk if it makes sense but lol) 

Felix moaned, flexing his thighs so he was above Chris's level, looking down at his face. 

His long wet hair was slicked back, falling down his shoulder blades and the front of his chest. Chris couldn't stop running his hands through it. 

"That's it baby girl" Chris groaned, grabbing the back of Felix's head to pull him into a kiss 

One more harsh thrust and Felix sighed relaxing into Chris, he followed after filling Felix up. 

"You're so beautiful, darling" Chris mused brushing a strand of Felix's hair behind his ear. 

Felix panted trying to regain his breath. Moving himself up and round so he could sit in Chris's lap. 

Chris's arms instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling him close against his chest. 

"Chris" Felix mumbled turning his head with a pout 

Chris giggled planting a wet peck onto Felix's awaiting lips "cutie" 

"A cutie you're going to have to clean up, dress, look after-" 

"Alright" Chris chuckled tugging Felix's ear between his two fingers "I understand you want to be babied, you don't need to put up a fuss every time" 

"You like when I'm naughty" Felix lay his head back on Chan's shoulder looking up at him with "innocent" eyes 

"Brat" 

"You love me" 

"Of course I do darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a change of pace from the usual chapters lol.   
> I thought about adding angst, and maybe In the future I will, but I feel like I want this just to be something you can read and enjoy. Not having to expect any wild twists and turns. For me that honestly puts my mind at ease, you may not feel the same and that's alright.   
> Just thought I'd mention


End file.
